


Chocolates and temptations

by ThatDutchFangirl



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, London, Taxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/pseuds/ThatDutchFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Hammond sure knows how to win a girls heart: Lots of gentle touches and some chocolate of course. </p><p>(Requested by: thatdankhammondlover. Please check out her AO3 page and her Tumblr as well!) Hope you like it dear!</p><p>This is in some way a Christmas story (but only a little), even though Christmas is still more than 3 months away. But who cares? :)<br/>Prepare for backseat romance and sillyness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates and temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I got this idea from: thatdankhammondlover  
> (Please check out her fanfics and Tumblr for more Richard Hammond :):))
> 
> How bout it's you and Richard in the back of a car traveling to somewhere like London, and it's a really long car ride there, and the whole time you give each other looks and he holds your hand sometimes, then when you stop of at a service station, the driver goes to fill up the car and you can't take it anymore and have to kiss Richard..
> 
> This year I will be celebrating Christmas in London, and I'm so exciting about it! I can't stop thinking about it so I combined this idea with a little bit of Christmas. Not too much though, don't worry ;)
> 
> Have fun xxxx

It was only one day before Christmas. I was sitting next to Richard in the back of small taxi. It had been a hectic week. We had been driving old-timers for almost 3 days straight. We would all spend the nights in a big farmhouse about 60 miles from London.  
Today, we headed off towards the capital to have a fancy dinner with the whole crew. The crew took their vans to get there and the boys and I would take a taxi. We didn’t want to squeeze all of us in the same taxi, so we had split up. Jeremy and James went together, and so did Richard and I. 

The taxi driver was an odd man. He was wearing a dirty black shirt and didn’t speak much. Neither of us dared to sit next to him in de passenger’s seat, so we sat next to each other in the back. The taxi was very small, so Richard and I were almost sitting thigh to thigh. I stared out of the window, looking at the snowflakes falling down slowly. 

Normally, I loved Christmas. The beautifully decorated streets and houses, spending lovely evenings with you lover, unwrapping lots of presents…. This year, it didn’t feel the same though. It had been three months ago since I broke up with my boyfriend, and I still felt quite lonely. I was definitely over him, but it just felt weird, spending the holidays all alone, since my parents were on a vacation themselves. I was thinking about tonight. About how I would have to climb in my very cold bed all by myself, no one to cuddle with. That preview made me sad. 

Richard shook me out of my thoughts by tapping the side of my head. ‘Hello? Anybody home?’ He asked. I look sideways and was greeted with a big grin. ‘Huh?’ I asked confused. ‘I’ve been talking to you for almost a minute now’. He laughed. ‘Are you okay?’ I smiled back at him. ‘Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about nothing.’ I said. ‘Alright then, dear’. He smiled. 

Richard was an absolute sweetheart. I had so much fun with him for the last three days. When everyone else went straight to bed after an exhausting day, the two of us would spent some quality time sitting next to the campfire. Richard was truly funny, even though he didn’t realize it. Sometimes he’d ‘accidentally’ made a hilarious joke and then I would laugh until my stomach hurt, tears rolling down my cheek. He would then push me over all embarrassed, telling me to stop laughing. 

I started noticing how handsome he was as well. He actually was extremely good looking. Especially when the flames from the campfire would lit his face up all beautifully. Every now and then, when Richard was reading, or drawing in his sketchbook, I would catch myself staring at him for minutes. 

Richard bent over in the car to grab something from his bag. His hair fell in front of his brown eyes as he searched for something. ‘Why is there so many stuff in here?’ He mumbled. I smiled at him and caught myself staring again. ‘Aha, got it!’ he said happily. He hold up a small paper bag. ‘What is that?’ I asked curiously. ‘It’s eh, something I got you from the store the other day…’.He handed me the little bag shyly. 

I giggled and opened the bag. It contained little pieces of chocolate in the shape of Christmas angels and tiny hearts. My mouth turned into a big smile. ‘It eh, reminded me of you… So I eh, I bought them. For you, I mean…’ Richard stammered. ‘Aw Richard, that is so sweet of you!’ I said happily. ‘I’m sorry, it’s silly… I’ll get you something better for Christmas, I promise.’ Richard said slightly embarrassed. ‘Are you crazy? I love it! Thank you sweetheart.’ I stroked his lower arm thankfully. Richard’s cheeks turned a little red, so he turned his head away quickly. ‘You’re welcome’. It was adorable. 

‘Shall we just take one then?’ I suggested. ‘Sure!’ Richard smiled. I took two chocolates out of the bag and handed a little heart to Richard. ‘Thanks!’ He said, and took a bite. I watched his lips. They were shining just a little bit. Richard ate the last piece of the chocolate heart. I watched him chew as an incredible urge to kiss him came over me all of the sudden. Oh my, I was staring again! Richard chuckled. 

‘So, were you still planning on eating that or not?’ He laughed. ‘Eh… yeah!’ I said quickly. I hastily put the chocolate angel in my mouth. It tasted delicious. I looked ahead satisfied. Suddenly, I felt Richard’s thumb across the corner of my mouth. I looked aside into his dreamy eyes. ‘You had some chocolate right there…’ He explained. He smiled and cleaned the chocolate of his thumb with his lips. Oh my, was he trying to kill me?? 

He winked at me and simply kept staring into my eyes. I realized I still hadn’t said anything so I couched awkwardly. I felt attracted to him so badly. I made eye contact with the taxi driver through the rear-view mirror. Even more awkwardness. 

‘So eh… what are your plans for Christmas? Except for dinner tonight?’ I asked quickly. ‘I haven’t really thought about it actually. You?’ He asked. ‘Me neither. I think I’ll just head home tomorrow I guess?’ I answered a little sad. Richard’s face saddened. ‘You won’t be alone right? He asked doubtfully. ‘I think so actually… I’m not expecting anyone waiting for me back there, so….’ I tried to say it in a funny way but I failed miserably. Richard pressed a little closer to me. ‘Darling, you shouldn’t be alone these days! How about me coming home with you?’ I looked at him, his face inches from mine. ‘That’d be wonderful…’ I said softly. 

We didn’t break eye contact, and I noticed Richard’s eyes flicking to my lips twice. Just kiss me, please… I thought. Then, the taxi driver shifted in his seat loudly, scraping his throat. Our faces turned a little red and I moved a few inches away from Richard who let go of my hand. 

We sat like that for a few minutes when I suddenly felt Richard’s hand on my knee. I stared at his hand as he squeezed my knee lightly. I blushed and covered his hand with mine quickly. I felt the warmth of Richard’s body, I smelled his aftershave and I felt the heated tension between us. Gosh, I wanted to kiss him so, so badly. I just couldn’t resist him. I knew Richard was looking at me, feeling just as desperate as I did. I didn’t look back, because I knew I wouldn’t be able to control myself any longer if I did.

After what felt like ages, the taxi left the highway. ‘Just need some fuel’, the taxi driver stated, although neither of us had asked him anything. At the gas station, the taxi driver got out of the car and filled up the tank. Occasionally, he would look through the window. We were still sitting in the same position. Hand in hand, cheeks bright red. Richard was still looking at me. Leaning in just an inch. It took for ages for the tank to be fully fill, but then it finally was. The taxi driver walked away from the car to pay for the gasoline. 

It took less than three seconds for me to finally turn my head towards Richard’s and for our lips to meet in a desperate kiss. Finally! Richard wrapped his arms around me tightly pulling me as close as possible. The kissing grew more heated and intense and I just wished it would never ever end. I put my hands in Richard’s hair, messing it up by running my hands all the way through it. We were almost as close to each other as physically possible, and yet it wasn’t enough. 

I was just about to climb fully on top of Richard when the car door flew open and the taxi driver sat back down in the car. Startled we jumped back in our seats, looking straight ahead. The taxi driver turned around in his seat, somewhat amused, and observed Richard from head to toe. His hair was sticking out in all directions and my lip gloss was still visible on his lips. ‘Seriously guys?’ He laughed. He shook his head and started the taxi. 

Richard and I look at each other and started to laugh as well. Richard took my hand again and whispered in my ear. ‘Merry Christmas my love’. He kissed my cheek. ‘Merry Christmas.’ I answered as I gave him a small kiss on his lips in return. I put my head on Richard’s shoulder as the taxi continued its way to London. I simply couldn’t wait till tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my sillyness :) I had fun writing this anyway. It'd be great to receive tips and stuff and if you liked this story, please check out my others as well. Thank youuu
> 
> xxxx


End file.
